I Wish
by Bob Bennit
Summary: Does everyone have a Guardian Angel? If so, who are they? And why do they have one? Because they wish each other dead? Who knows. Written By: Megumi Ohira and Bob Bennit
1. Harry James Potter

**I Wish I Was Never Born**

**Summary:** Does everyone have a Guardian Angel? If so, who are they? And why do they have one? Because they wish each other dead? Who knows. Written By: Megumi Ohira and Bob Bennit

**Part One-** Harry Potter

DC: Don't own Harry Potter

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who lived, has a miserable life. Snape gave him extra homework. He had a row with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. Don't know how, but they give him glares…

Sirius was dead. His mum and Dad were dead. Remushas gone mental, and he is a man whore.

_MO/N: Actually the girl he is dating is a werewolf metamorphagus. One of the only kinds. Other then Tonks...The metamorphagus part..._

His life is bad, and freaky. He sat on his bed, the hangings closed, but he could still feel the glares. He was tired, so he lifted his feet, and lay down. Not caring if he didn't change.

"I wish I was never born…" He mumbled, before he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

There was a bright white light, and he appeared in a dark room.

'Err…where am I?'

'You're in my…dimension!'

Harry looked around widely. He swore he just heard Ron. He stopped looking around, and just stood there. It was quiet, until he heard laughter. He stumbled back, as there was another bright light, and Ron appeared, holding a magazine…upside down.

"Haha hahaha! Hahaheehe… You should read this, Harry! It's so funny!" Ron exclaimed.

"Err…its upside down… Ron." Harry said.

"I'm not Ron!" He exclaimed. "I'm Ronald Weasley, The Bloody Creator of Hoobastank!" Ronald seemed to glow all the sudden and voice deepened, and Harry became scared.

"I'm just kidding! I'm Ron Weasley your guardian Angel, and best mate." Ron said his voice back to normal. Harry shook his head. He has gone mental.

"You don't look like a angel…" He said. Ron started to levitate, and held his arms out.

"Watch!" He glowed once more, and sprouted wings. Harry's eyes went wide. Ron watched his amazed face. "Bloody Brilliant, huh?"

Harry just nodded, but then shook his head violently.

"Can I just go back to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"No can Doodle Doo my friend. You have to see how everyone is suffering…I mean living without you!" Ron said. He turned around in the air, and swished his hands around.

The dark black room faded, and he ended up in a white place that never ended.

"Hold my hand." Ron said. He didn't wait, and grabbed Harry's hand. They started to fly, but you couldn't tell they were going anywhere.

"We are going to the present today, to see what's up with everyone." Ron explained.

"But were not moving!" Harry yelled. Ron smiled, and flapped his wings. The wind started to pick up, and Harry could tell they were flying somewhere now.

They came to a black vortex thing. Ron stopped for a moment, and then flew in. Stuff flashed by, and Harry could see all sorts of things, like Dumbledore, and other teachers. Outside places, and such.

There was a light at the end. Like a light at the end of the tunnel. Harry wondered if that means that he was finally going to die. But Ron yelled,

"This is the fun part!"

He reached the light, and everything started to slow down. Now it just felt like they were being sucked in. Very slowly, sucked in. Ron twisted and twirled. Taking Harry in circles and 'wee'ing and 'woo'ing. Harry felt very sleepy, and warm at this part of the journey, but soon they landed on the ground.

Now Harry felt cold. Ron helped him up, and they dusted themselves off.

"Oh I hate this time of…time…" Ron said. Harry finally looked around, and found it very dark, and not happy.

The tree's had no leaves. There branches bare, and rotting. They stood in a street with many cracks, and bumps. The grass wasn't green, and houses, building, lay in shambles.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Ron sighed.

"You weren't born…" Ron said. He made his wings disappear, and led Harry around. There was no sign of life, and Harry saw the Kings Cross Station. Or what was left of the Kings Cross station.

"You see," Ron started. "Since your parents didn't have you in time, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed them right off the start." Ron said, not stopping for anything. Harry shook his head.

"He killed them? Well of course he did…" He said sadly.

"Oh, but it doesn't stop there." Ron said. Harry caught up with him.

"You know that prophecy stuff, and such. Well that would mean Neville would have been the one to stop _him_." Ron said. Harry was listening. "But…"

"But what?" Harry asked.

"He had a terrible accident. Died when he was three." Ron said, no sadness in his voice at all. Harry's eyes went wide.

"Died? How?" He asked. Ron sighed.

"He tripped over his shoe laces, and fell of a cliff…" He said. Harry stopped. He wondered why Neville was near a cliff in the first place.

"So that's why the prophecy failed, and the world went down the drain." Ron said. Harry caught up with him, and stopped him. "Oh and about that row we had, I'm sorry I said whatever I said…Just don't tell my real self I said that…" Ron added. Harry nodded. Harry has had quite enough of seeing everything destroyed, so he turned to Ron.

"I want to see everyone. You, Hermione, Ginny, everyone!" He cried. Ron nodded, and snapped his fingers.

They ended up in a poor neighborhood that looked a lot like the place they were at. Harry saw no children, nor adults. No playing outside, or talking. All was silent. Too quiet for Harry.

He watched as a door opened, and out came a skinny pale boy with tangled blond hair. Harry squinted, then gasped.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"You want to know his story?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Well, his bloody git of a father, sold Voldemort out, and Voldemort killed his wife. Which left him with Draco there, and they lost their money, when Voldemort came to power. Draco usually eats off the streets, and such." Ron said.

They watched as Draco looked to the ground. There was a little rat that passed by, and Draco jumped from his steps, and Ron turned Harry around.

"I don't think you want to see that, mate…" Ron warned. Harry nodded. If he had seen it, he may have passed out right then and there.

"What about you?" Harry asked. They heard squeaks, and cries coming from that poor rat, and Ron snapped his fingers.

"Me? Oh my life is…interesting…" Ron said, frowning a bit.

They landed at a place that actually was a little livelier. It looked rich, and had an almost happy feeling. Harry looked around to find people walking around, and talking. They looked happy, the kids looked happy, and Harry found himself feeling good. If this were what happened if he wasn't born, then that would be okay. So what if Draco eats rats?

Ron led him to one of the gates, which led to his house/Mansion. He opened the door to find all the Weasley's living the life of luxury. Mrs. Weasley was getting her back rubbed. Fred and George played a game of Exploding Snap in the corner. Ginny was being fed grapes, by some person. Mr. Weasley looked at all his high-tech muggle things. Percy sat reading a really big book. Charlie lifted weights, and still had scars from working with Dragons. Bill…well he was counting all his Wizard Muggle money.

"Where are you, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron pointed to the stairs.

"Up there… Are you sure you want to see me Harry…I'll tell you the story of my family…" Ron asked, almost pleading. Harry shook his head.

"Have to see you first." He said.

They past Ginny, and her group of grape feeders, and went up the steps. This Mansion had a lot of rooms, and Ron was in the last one. When Ron opened the door, Harry expected to see him surrounded by Chuddley Cannon's stuff. But it wasn't like that. Not at all.

Ron's room was dark. Black walls, black carpet, and black bed sheets. The only source of light was from a little candle on the desk. This is where Ron sat. He wore nothing but black, and he looked deadly pale. He was writing something, in a diary-looking thing.

"Here is another day of rich…another depressing poem to add to my list…" Ron said with a sigh. Harry backed away, and ran out the door.

"Wh-What is wrong with you?" He asked. Ron sighed.

"Well, my family became rich, when Lily and James, and you, died. They sold some people out, including Dumbledore, and became dark. Darker then Malfoy, and the Black family put together. They had no hope, when you died, because they knew the end was coming. They are known to be He-Who-Must-Be-Named right hand people. As for me, I didn't like being this rich, so I became a Goth." Ron explained.

"Take me to Hermione!" Harry demanded.

"Oh please not Hermione!" Ron begged.

"Yes Hermione! I have to see her! I promise this is the last stop!" Harry said. Ron sighed, and snapped his fingers.

They landed back at a poor place, where there were no good built houses. Harry felt cold and unhappy. He and Ron waited. During this time, Harry turned to him.

"What happened to my mum and dad?" He asked. Ron sat down.

"Well, it was quiet strange…a train ran your dad, and pregnant mum, over while they sat in their house… That's why you weren't born." Ron explained.

Harry was shocked. I mean how could that happen in the first place, and secondly he never got to see the world at all.

Harry was about to give up when he heard yelling.

"Hermione Maria Granger! Get back in this bloody house!"

One of the house doors open, then fell off, and out came Hermione. But this wasn't the regular Hermione that looked ready for anything. She held a beer bottle in one hand, and a dollar in the other. She had short tangled brown hair, and looked very tired, and drunk.

"I'm getting me some bloody whiskey…better then drowning in my sorrows of unhappiness." She called. She stumbled out of the house, and zig-zagidly walked towards them. Harry was about to catch her when she looked like she was going to fall, but she went right through him. He guessed she couldn't see, hear, or touch him.

"What in bloody hell, happened to her?" Harry asked. Ron watched sadly as Hermione stumbled up the road.

"Well, after you died. Oh and that fateful accident with Neville, He-Who-Must-Be-Named started his rein of terror. Made Muggles poor, and whoever opposed him, and made others rich. Hermione's parents are slaves to He-Who-Must-Be-Named, and Hermione dropped out of primary school. Started drinking when she was seven, and hasn't stopped since." Ron said sadly. He was really sad that Hermione was like this.

Harry turned around. He felt horrified at what happened to the world. Mostly what happened to his friends.

"Take me back…" Harry said. Ron turned around. "I wish I was born!"

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He threw open his hangings to find Ron, and Neville glaring at him.

"I'm am so sorry!" Harry cried. He hugged the two of them, and left them there stunned.

He ran down into the common room, and saw Hermione and Ginny. He gave them hugs and kisses, and apologized. He then ran out of the common room. Leaving the two girls stunned.

"Err…that's a unique way to apologize…" Hermione said.

"He's lost it…" Ginny said.

-

Harry walked around the corridors, and smiled to everyone he saw. Well, until he saw Malfoy.

"What are you doing up this early, Potter?" He asked. Harry took one look at him, and felt his stomach lurch. He had to run away, the rat sequence was coming back.

Harry felt better about himself, and how the world was safe and sound when he was around. He decided he'd like to live, and not let that alternate life of others, come true.

MO/N: Hello ppl! Here is another story by Bob Bennit and I, Megumi Ohira. This story was going to be on my name...but it's not... Anyway, we'll hope to have more random people up soon! Where did I get the idea for this...I think it was because of that Rugrats episode...

BB/N: Hello! We keep changing our minds...I know...LoL! I hate this friend of mine...


	2. Severus ? Snape

**I Wish I Was Never Born**

**Summary:** _Does everyone have a Guardian Angel? If so, who are they? And why do they have one? Because they wish each other dead? Who knows. Written By: Megumi Ohira and Bob Bennit_

**Part Two: **Severus Snape

Severus Snape was a very unhappy person at the moment. Several things had been going wrong. For one, he was sick.

"I am never sick!" Snape groaned, lying on his back in his bed. He had a large box of Kleenex by his bed, and a book in his lap. His head hurt, as if someone were ripping his eyes out.

"Where did this come from? It's horrid!" Snape growled, closing his eyes.

This cold was one of his worst. His nose was runny, his head hurt, his back hurt, all he did was complain, and Granger was teaching the class. What else could go wrong?

The window suddenly blew open, and it got cold. He started to sneeze again, and then he wondered where the window came from. Maybe it was an illusion.

"I wish I was never born!" He said, covering his head with a pillow.

Snape took the pillow off his face, and he was suddenly on his back in a dark room. He realized he wasn't sick…but he knew he was…

Snape got up, and when he did, a bright light came upon him. 'I'm scared.'

'And you should be!' Some hissed...into his head. 'Why did you say those words?'

'Say what words?' Snape asked in his head.

'Never and Born.' The person said unhappily.

There was a flash of light, and Professor McGonagall appeared, with wings. She looked almost like a gothic angel, wearing all black and her hair in a tight bun. "What are you doing Minerva?"

"I'm your Guardian Angel!"

"I have an Angel? Why? I'm like the devil himself."

"No you're not, Severus. You have a heart somewhere in that body." McGonagall said, "Anyway, I'm here to show you what life would be like if you were never born."

"Please spare me Minerva. I'd rather not see how better off everyone's lives are."

"You are a bad boy Severus! You do not talk back to your superiors!"

Fire erupted all around them. Snape became quiet. McGonagall grabbed his arm, and they floated above the ring of fire. She let him dangle just above the fire. "You're not going to drop me are you?"

"If you make me mad enough, Sev-"

Suddenly they stopped, and the room faded from black to white. "We stopped moving Minerva."

"No we haven't! Just wait." She flapped her wings, and they started to fly faster. They came to a black vortex, and it sucked them in.

Snape looked to the left and right. He saw pictures of his child hood. It wasn't very pleasant. He closed his eyes and waited for it all to end. Then suddenly Snape opened his eyes, and there was a bright light. "I dislike this part." McGonagall said.

Everything slowed down. Snape could feel himself spinning. He didn't like it either. Although he liked the heat.

Then…he hit the ground. McGonagall just kind of let go of him. "Welcome to the World Without the Clever Mind of Severus Snape."

Snape looked around. He was horrified.

The grass was the perfect green. The sky was a perfect blue. Just the right color. The clouds were shaped in shapes like flowers and bumblebees. On the corner, Voldemort was selling ice cream to Muggle kids. Everyone was talking or hugging each other. Everyone was wearing either yellow or neon colors. Like neon pink or green. It was scary.

And the sun was smiling.

Really, it was smiling. Like the Wal-Mart smilie face.

"Oh nice to see you again!"

Snape turned around. Right behind him was Neville Longbottom. He was hugging…Draco Malfoy.

"Oh dear Neville! It's a lovely day isn't it? When's your seventh birthday? I'll be sure to come."

"Oh, it's in July!"

"Okay then!"

"All righty then." Neville said. He hugged Draco again, and then he went to Voldemort to get some ice cream for himself and Draco.

"This is too much." Snape said, putting a hand over his eyes and shaking his head.

"You have to see the Trio. Walk with me." McGonagall said. Technically she was floating…but oh well.

They walked through the happy neighborhood, and then they stopped.

"What's that?" Snape asked, pointing to a dark cloud.

"Watch." McGonagall instructed.

Snape did as he was told. And soon he saw what it was. Three six year olds were walking down the street, wearing all black, and engulfed in black aura. They were all frowning. Walking behind them was Lily and James Potter, holding hands and laughing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the Grangers were all laughing together. It was pretty freaky.

Suddenly, the one that Snape assumed was Harry, walked up to a ginger cat and kicked it. It flew into the air, and far, far away.

"Stupid Crookshanks." The girl who looked like Hermione said.

"Isn't Crookshanks Granger's cat?" Snape asked.

McGonagall just nodded her head. "Watch more."

"I wish everyone would just die! Then the three of us could rule the world…together!" the tall red head shouted.

The three of them started rubbing there hands together, whispering, "Yes."

"I'm scared Minerva." Snape said. "Please don't tell me this is the world without me."

"Oh, look at this Severus." She said.

McGonagall landed on the ground, and walked up to a little girl who was jump roping. "Little girl, your parents are dead."

"Okay!" The girl said, continuing to jump rope.

McGonagall turned back into an Angel and started to float. "This is the world without you Severus. The Trio is evil, Voldemort is selling ice cream on the corner, people don't care…there just happy. AND THE BLOODY SUN IS SMILING!" McGonagall yelled, pointing to the sun. "I swear Severus. You better wish you were alive."

"Oh Son! Harry dear?" James asked joyfully.

"What?"

"Would you and your friends like some ice cream?" Lily asked.

"Sure, whatever Lily." Harry replied.

This was the last straw. He wanted to go kick the demented child. "I WISH I WAS BORN!"

Snape woke up in his bed. It was kind of cold, but there was no window. It was just an illusion.

"Please Merlin, let there be no smiling sun and ice cream selling Voldemort." Snape said. He fluffed his pillow, and lay his head back down. He picked up his book, and started to read.

BB/N: This was fun to type! I wish I updated this story sooner though. It was really funny. "THE BLOODY SUN IS SMILING!" Can you ever see McGonagall say that?

MO/N: I can't believe Neville and Draco were hugging each other, and I helped type it!


	3. Hermione Jane Granger

**I Wish I Was Never Born**

**Summary:** _A series of random people, from Harry Potter, that wished that they were never born. Starting off with Harry Potter, and his Guardian Angel. What will life be like?_

**Part Three: **Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger felt miserable, horrible, and not good. She is now lying on her bed in her dormitory. No one else was in there, nor did she care.

'Why?' She thought.

First off, Crookshanks ran away. This broke Hermione's heart, and no one was there to cheer her up. Second she got a bad grade on her quiz. (Like a B) And then Ron won't talk to her. It has been a horrible two days.

But unknown to her, Ron wasn't talking to her because he and Harry were planning a surprise birthday party for her…and Harry told Ron not to talk to her, because Ron might accidentally tell her what they were doing.

"I wish…" Hermione started. She wasn't sure if she wanted to say what came into her head, so she said something else.

"I wish I was never born ever!" She said. Suddenly she felt sleepy.

She took a nap. A long nap. A nap describing a future without Hermione Granger.

When Hermione awoke, she was in a black room. She stood up and looked around, not like it mattered. She couldn't see. "Where am I?"

'You're here!'

"I know that!"

'Are you getting smart with me, Mione?'

"Is that you Ron?"

"No it isn't! I am Ronald Weasley! The bloody creator of Mind boggling talking!"

His voice came in all directions, making Hermione's head spin. Ron then appeared in front of her, with a big grin on his face. Hermione stumbled and fell.

"Sorry! Kinda messed up, can I do it again?" He asked.

"No! Please don't…what are we doing here anyway?"

"You wished it, I granted it!" He said. He then grabbed her hand, and brought out his wings. Hermione stared at them, before they lifted into the air.

The dark place faded into the light, and Ron started to flap his wings. Hermione didn't notice they were flying until Ron started to flap harder. Then the wind started to blow.

They came to a black vortex thing, and Ron flew in. Hermione looked around. It looked like she was flying through memories.

Hermione felt warm all over. "Isn't this so fun!" Ron asked excitedly.

They suddenly felt like they were going slower, even though Ron's wings were flapping quite fast. Ron began to twirl, and he said, "Wee!" quietly. But Hermione still heard him.

Suddenly, Ron did a drop, and he was supposed to drop her so she can hit the ground, but he did it gently, and she didn't hit the ground hard like Harry. He did it because he likes Hermione.

They were standing in the middle of a blood red road. The houses were the same, box houses. You couldn't tell one from another. Every single door on the houses said, "Worship He Lord." The grass was dead, and the trees were bare.

"What does 'Worship He Lord' mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means you have to worship He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They couldn't fit the whole thing on the bloody door." Ron said.

"Are you saying if I wasn't born, Voldemort would be here?"

Ron nodded his head. "Lets take a walk."

They walked down the blood red stones. "Oh. By the way, that isn't real blood. It's just the color."

Hermione nodded her head sadly. "At least people live in houses."

"Some live in mansions."

"Like who? Voldemort?"

"Yes, but his house is made of cars. Lets not get into that just yet. Some people live in beautiful mansions." He said, with a shudder.

"Lets see this then!" Hermione said.

Ron snapped his fingers, and they were in a beautifully crafted entrance hall. The walls were a perfect shade of green, with emerald stones in them. The stone floor was an elegant shade of silver, diamonds encrusted in the floor. The drapes were a beautiful shade of coal black.

"Hurry it up!" Someone shouted.

They looked around, because the voice echoed. Then they saw four men carrying what looked like a cart with no wheels. Hermione didn't recognize the man in the cart. "Whose that?" She whispered.

"They can't hear you. Don't you recognize the hair? Disgustingly white blonde hair?"

Hermione walked up to the cart, and squinted, looking at the face. "Who is it?"

"Draco Bloody Malfoy!"

And now since Hermione has seen who it is, lets describe him.

Mr. Draco Bloody Malfoy looked like an inflated beach ball with eyes and arms, and a head. He was huge. Really big. This wasn't the average overweight; this was the ultimate overweight of overweight. He was six times bigger than Uncle Dursley. His eyes were squinty and black. His eyelid almost overlapped his bottom lid. He sat on this thing, and these Muggle people who were holding the cart, looked like they were going to die.

"Oh my gosh. It's Malfoy."

"Sweetie here we come!"

Hermione looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson. She could tell it was Pansy, but Pansy looked like a skeleton with skin painted on, a very thin coat of paint.

"Why is she so thin?" Hermione asked.

"Well, she had three kids in one year and it worked up her metabolism. A lot."

"That is physically impossible. A woman can handle twins and stuff, but not three separate kids in one year. She'd be dead."

"Why do you think she looks like a skeleton Hermione?"

Seven kids came running into the room. They were so tan it wasn't even funny.

"Why are there rose petals on the floor?" Hermione asked, peering at the flowers.

"The kids can't walk on the ground. Remember, kings couldn't walk on the ground? Have you seen the movie Emperors New Groove? It's coming out in a couple years. When you're a guardian angel, you see movies in advance."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! When are those men coming with our candy?"

"Later Patty One. Patty Two come here."

"Patty One? Patty Two? What is he talking about?" Hermione said, peering at Ron.

Ron sighed a long sigh. "Draco and Pansy like the name Douglass and Patty. Their names in order are: Patty One, Patty Two, Patty Three, Douglass, Douglass, Douglass, and Douglass II. Very complex."

Hermione ran to the door. Can we go somewhere else? Please?" Hermione asked.

"I guess. To Jamaica…Man!" Ron said.

He snapped his fingers again, and this time they were in the middle of the ocean. Hermione screamed, thinking she was going to fall. She grabbed onto Ron, who was floating.

"It's okay Mione. We can walk on water." Ron said. Hermione didn't notice, but his ears were red from the sudden contact with Hermione. Ron smiled, "Come on Mione."

"Why are you calling me Mione? I don't mind…it's just you never called me that before."

Ron just shrugged, and he and Hermione floated to the water. "Let's just keep on walking…or dance!"

All of the sudden, the sky turned dark, and the sun turned into a disco ball. Flashing lights appeared out of nowhere, along with techno music.

Hermione was shocked for a moment, and then she realized Ron wasn't walking…. he was dancing across the water…in the middle of the ocean.

Hermione watched in amusement. And then she realized she was staring. She began to walk alongside the dancing red haired angel.

"Here's Jamaica!" Ron said.

Hermione looked around. The music stopped and the lighting was normal. Then she noticed tall green plants all around. The plants were tall, and had five to seven leaves on them. "I thought this was a tropical paradise. It looks like a farm."

"Well…it is a farm…a…marijuana farm." Ron said unhappily.

"Who would be stupid enough to do this? What about the authorities?"

"Err…remember when Patty One said something about candy?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Well…all the Malfoy's are drug addicts, and they own this island."

"I'm going to go have a talk with them. Who makes this marijuana?"

"You don't want to know who does it. Plus they can't hear you."

"Who makes it?" Hermione snapped.

"Seamus and Dean!" Ron said.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "I don't want see them! Take me back! Take me back to where we first were!"

They went back to the deserted box house place. "I'll make my decision when I see you and Harry."

"Harry!" Ron wailed.

Hermione was taken aback. Ron was crying. Hermione jumped into the air and managed to float. She patted Ron on the back awkwardly. "Is Harry evil? Did he loose a limb?"

"No! He's DEAD!"

"How?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"He drank the wrong potion and burned in that fire at the bottom of the dungeons. Remember, in our first year when you helped in the dungeons, to get the Sorcerers Stone?"

Hermione was about to say something, when she glanced down. "Ron! You!"

She floated down and walked beside the other Ron. She didn't know how she knew it was Ron because this Ron had glasses and long red hair. He also had a mustache.

"Hermione stop! Don't talk to me! He'll tell you everything!"

But it was too late, Ron began to mumble things. "God bloody world. Ginny married Voldemort. She's one of his many wives. Harry's dead. I have a bloody keyhole in my arm because I had to run away from stupid flying keys. Most of my friends are drug dealers…Except Neville who is Voldemorts left hand man. I'm lonely. I wish I had a friend who was girl with bushy brown hair and pretty cheeks, so I can kiss them. I wish she was really smart, and I saved her life when a troll attacked, and I'd secretly fancy her until I'd ask her out in my seventh year at her birthday party.

"She would have saved Harry's life, and he would be alive. And then we could have been the Golden Trio, and lived happily. Harry could have married Ginny, and we would have been related. Then there was that girl with the nice cheeks. Her name would have been Mione."

Ron itched his mustache, and kept walking. Hermione stopped walking and ran her hands over her cheeks. "Are my cheeks that nice?" She thought. And then she turned to Ron. "I want to go home! Please let me be born!"

And then Hermione woke up in her room. Someone was knocking on her door. "Hermione! Ron and Harry are in the Common Room. They want you. They have a lion or something of that sort."

Another girl said, "I think it's a tiger."

Hermione sighed and got out of bed. She opened her door and left her bedroom. She walked down the steps, and saw Harry, Ron and…

"CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione screamed, running and scooping him out of Harry's arms.

"We found him crawling around by the Forbidden Forest, running after a mouse." Harry explained.

"Oh, and Snape got your paper mixed up with someone else. You got an Outstanding." Ron said.

Hermione smiled widely while hugging Crookshanks, who was purring. "Thanks Guardian Angel R-- Rupert!"

Ron did the unthinkable. He grinned his lopsided smile, and winked at Hermione. Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"What Mione?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just glad to be here."

"Well, we have a surprise for you Hermione. And Happy Birthday!" Harry said.

Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her out of the Common Room. Ron was next to Hermione.

"By the way Ron. When did you start calling me Mione?"

* * *

BB/N: This was long! I hope everyone liked this. I really liked it. Oh, and sorry about not reposting this in forever. I kind of didn't want to…I was a bum… 

MO/N: With the longhaired Ron, he has a hole in his arm, because he had to escape by himself from the dungeons. You know…well Harry died, because he drank the wrong potion, and burned in the purple flames, and Ron had to climb out, get on that broom, and leave by himself since Hermione wasn't born. While he was leaving, those keys attacked, and one went through his arm…

Anyway hoped you liked this chapter! Dumbledore is next!

BB/N: Even last time it said Voldemort, we changed it because writers block, and because Dumbledore's is the easiest and most simple.


	4. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**I Wish I Was Never Born**

**Summary:** _A series of random people, from Harry Potter, that wished that they were never born. Starting off with Harry Potter, and his Guardian Angel. What will life be like?_

**Part Four: **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Professor Albus Dumbledore was having a bad day. He found out, even though he had been eating them for years, that he was allergic to Sherbet Lemon Drops.

While trying to light his fireplace from his desk, he caught Fawkes on fire, and he had to have his rebirthing early. Way early.

Albus Dumbledore was feeling horrible. He had hives. He was laying down in his bed, in a special enclosed area inside the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was watching over him closely.

Word was spreading quickly around Hogwarts that Dumbledore was finally dying.

"I wish I was never born." Dumbledore said miserably. Dumbledore slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dumbledore's eyes snapped open, or at least he thought they did. Everywhere he looked was pitch black. There was no color whatsoever. Then, all of a sudden a bright spotlight turned on.

"You're dead Albus." Someone said, and then an extreme cackle erupted out of nowhere.

Voldemort appeared in the spotlight. He was dressed in all red, with crow black wings. Falling from his wings were feathers.

"Why are you're feathers falling off?" Dumbledore asked.

Remember Albus Dumbledore is not afraid of Lord Voldemort, or any other Dark Lord.

"It's just to help me look better." Voldemort spat, before grabbing Dumbledore's hand and pulling him into the air.

Even though in the other chapters everyone got to go nice and slow through the changing of dimensions, Voldemort rushed through everything. Dumbledore didn't get to see his previous memories, or the gooey room…or whatever.

Up till now, every Guardian Angel, excluding Ron with Hermione, dropped their person. But Voldemort had to hold onto Dumbledore's hand, for they were in space.

"What are we doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Watch, and listen as I explain." Voldemort said, in a clearly bored tone of voice. "What you are going to see is what happens when you weren't born. Don't be surprised by what you see. As you can tell, we're in space, you dimwitted fool, and I would clearly like to get back to what I was doing, but the G A C or Guardian Angel Committee said I had to work tonight, because tomorrow I have to have the day off for the big golfing tournament"

"You play golf?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just watch!"

Dumbledore turned his head, and he was face to face with the planet Earth. He heard something like a pin drop, and then a second later, Earth just blew up.

With a big boom…

Very big boom…

BOOM!

It was once a nice little blue rock, but it turned yellow. From there it cracked, and stuff, like the magma and the core, burst out. There was a big BOOM and it shattered. Rock flew this way and that. Whatever was left of Earth quickly floated into the Sun, and then a black hole replaced Earth. (Goes against Science…we know. It never happens that quickly.)

Dumbledore presently floated in amazement, totally surprised. Voldemort was laughing hysterically.

Voldemort suddenly let go of Dumbledore's hand as he began laughing, grabbing his sides.

Dumbledore rapidly began zooming towards the sun.

Voldemort stopped laughing. "Crap! I'm going to get fired! Wish you were born now!"

"I WISH I WAS BORN!"

* * *

Dumbledore woke up; Madam Pomfrey was standing over him. "I have good news!" 

Albus Dumbledore sat up. The weird dream he had worsened his day, and any good news was good news.

"You aren't allergic to Sherbet Lemon Drops!" She exclaimed, handing him a large bag of lemon drops. "You're allergic to the bologna you had for breakfast this morning." She said, giving him a weird look that said, 'Why you're eating bologna for breakfast I'm not sure'. "Also, some students brought you various amounts of hot chocolate and socks. Woolen socks that look like miniature bladders, but they're cute."

Madam Pomfrey left Dumbledore, and Dumbledore grinned. His hives were gone, his students loved him, and he had hot chocolate and woolen socks! Dumbledore was really, really happy!

**The End…I Think**

* * *

BB/N: This is the weirdest Dumbledore fanfic ever created to man. 

Maybe we should go see a doctor or something…Do you think so Megumi?

MO/N: Maybe…I think we might be just sane enough not to go. Lets see…that was short, not counting the A/N's this chapter was 666 words. (Hermione made the socks if you couldn't tell. 666 is really bad...)

Next is **Hagrid**

We can't wait to type this. (So much enthusiasm)


End file.
